


woo to the gyu

by disapppear



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Woohyun talks (mostly) in memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woo to the gyu

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest thing I've ever actually written/finished writing. This fanfic couldn't have been created without Hunter (youre-my-cover-boy.tumblr.com) because she's actually the one who came up with the idea "write a woogyu fic/oneshot where a meme is used every time woohyun speaks." I took on the challenge and I couldn't have finished it without the help of my cousin Ana (yooyonugjae.tumblr.com), so thank you both so much.

Once upon a time, on a rainy Sunday morning, Infinite went to a nice family oriented restaurant. They were seated at an oblong shaped table, and of course Sunggyu and Woohyun were sitting next to each other.

Over time, Woohyun had gotten closer to Sunggyu and to everyone else it seemed like they were grossly in love, but of course, the two were completely unaware. 

It was only until Sunggyu dropped his fork on the ground and bent down to pick it up when Woohyun realized he had feelings for the elder. Some pretty… intense… feelings.

His heart was beating so fast that he didn’t have time to think, he just kept shoving breadsticks in his purse like a madman. 

“What’s wrong?” Sunggyu asked. 

“I gotta go home right now immediately,” he stuttered, sweating profusely. The other members noticed his strange behavior.

“Yo, the salad’s not even here yet,” Hoya mentioned. Everyone murmured in agreement. 

“Hey, isn’t that my purse?” Sungjong said. But by that time, Woohyun had zoomed out of the Olive Garden like Naruto, never looking back.

 

Brushing off what could have been the worst day of his life yesterday, Woohyun tried to keep himself focused on other tasks, such as cooking. Normally for lunch, he would make some Italian delicacy, like spaghetti and meatballs. But today, he was thinking about making a regular sandwich. There was no way he could mess this up, right?

He spoke too soon. As Woohyun was squeezing the mayonnaise out of its bottle, Sunggyu decided to walk in. And because Woohyun’s feelings were still wacky, he fumbled with the bottle of mayo and spilled it everywhere, even squirting some onto Sunggyu’s face by accident.

“What the fuck, Woohyun.” Sunggyu wiped his face clean with a nearby paper towel as Woohyun just stood there. 

Sunggyu sighed, crouching to clean the oily condiment off the floor. 

“What are you doing? Help me clean this up.” As Woohyun and Sunggyu cleaned up the kitchen, Hoya came in whistling his favorite tune. 

“What happened?” Hoya asked, raising his thick eyebrow in confusion. 

“Woohyun spilled mayo everywhere,” Sunggyu replied.

“And to think you’d challenge Gordon Ramsay,” Hoya murmured. Then, he pondered for a moment and said, “What are you?”

“An idiot sandwich…” grumbled Woohyun, biting his lip in embarrassment. How many times has he managed to make a fool of himself in front of Sunggyu?

“Ok Woohyun, I know your cooking isn’t the best, but you’re not an idiot,” Sunggyu said. “Nor a sandwich,” he muttered under his breath.

Woohyun smiled, knowing that his leader would always be on his side.

“Ok, bye,” Hoya scoffed, rolling his eyes at how obvious the two were being. At least he and Dongwoo kept their relationship on the down low.

 

A week later, Sunggyu kept barking at the other members like an angry chihuahua trying to start a fight with some St. Bernards. The other members assumed he was in a bad mood, as usual. After having the eldest yell at them for a record of forty five minutes, Sunggyu dismissed them, pinching the bridge of his nose and furrowing his brows in frustration. He just needed some time to cool off, that’s all. 

A tap on his shoulder and Sunggyu almost cut a bitch. 

“What?” His words were sharp and even sent shivers down his own spine. 

“You’re a beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure,” he heard Woohyun say. Sunggyu sighed. He almost even shed a tear. Woohyun always seemed to be the person he leaned on when he was having a hard time, and the younger always came through for him when he needed his help the most. 

“Thank you,” Sunggyu smiled. He engulfed his younger friend in a warm hug for a good five seconds and finally let go after giving him one last squeeze. 

After heading off to their dorms, Sunggyu climbed into bed and began thinking about Infinite’s future. He was still half awake when a certain blond haired figure stepped into the room and whispered “goodnight” and “sweet dreams”. He didn’t forget the fingers that brushed his bangs away, nor the warm kiss on his cheek as sleep took over him. He woke up the next morning with a smile on his lips.

 

It’d been kind of an intense day for the members (but then again, when was it not?) and each one of them had been feeling kinda down lately. There was nothing cheerful about the environment they were all in at the moment. Sunggyu had been constantly arguing with Hoya lately, Myungsoo and Sungyeol were giving each other the silent treatment, Sungjong and Woohyun wouldn’t stop their glaring contest, and Dongwoo was just pretty much fed up with everyone. 

“Do you guys wanna hear a joke?” Hoya asked, trying his best to lighten up the mood. Sunggyu side eyed him but didn’t say anything. 

“Sure,” Dongwoo replied. Anything to make this uncomfortable atmosphere go away.

“Why are pirates called pirates?” Hoya smiled, waiting for someone to respond.

“I don’t know, why?” Sungjong answered. Hoya stifled his laugh, then said “Because they just ARRRRRRRR.”

Silence. Dead silence in the room. No one cracked a smile. It was the dumbest joke in the entire history of jokes. The crickets weren’t even chirping because it was so bad. 

Hoya was chuckling to himself when Sungyeol suddenly blurted, “You know what’s a better joke?”

“What?”

“Your life.” 

“SHOTS FIRED,” Sungjong shouted as Woohyun sang “Mmm whatcha sayyyyy.” The entire room roared with laughter as Hoya’s smile fell into a frown. 

“That’s the last time I ever tell you all a joke,” he muttered.

 

“Woohyun.” 

“Hey, Woohyun.”

“Hey.” Sunggyu was probably the only one awake, but he assumed Woohyun was at least half awake. Hopefully, that is.

“Hey, look, Inspirits are outside! We need to say hi!”

“I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR INSPIRITS,” Woohyun immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, you are,” Sunggyu chuckled. “I was kidding, by the way. There aren’t any Inspirits outside, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you.” The leader felt guilty after seeing the younger one glare at him and angrily pull the covers back on. 

“Hey,” Sunggyu poked his friend. Lately, he’d been super mushy and gushy with Woohyun, and the other members never said anything, but Sunggyu swore he heard Sungyeol scoff and whisper “lovebirds” when the two were in a room alone together. Okay, maybe Sunggyu loved Woohyun a little. Okay fine, not a little, but a lot. Sunggyu loved Woohyun a lot. He was always babbling on about something and his bubbling personality was just pure and wholesome and Sunggyu really loved Woohyun. He just wanted to tell him that. But before he could tell him that, Woohyun started to snore loudly. Some nose whistles came out, but Sunggyu just sighed and laid down next to him. 

Sunggyu decided he’d confess to Woohyun tomorrow. Just as he closed his eyes, Woohyun, the gassy cabbage that he is, let one rip and Sunggyu almost died. Thankfully, there was no smell, but he was tempted to wake the younger one up and personally smack him. So instead he shoved Woohyun, and the boy woke up, asking what was wrong. 

“Take your fart medicine, boy,” Sunggyu scoffed. Woohyun sleepily reached for his medicine and gulped it down with some water that just so happened to be nearby. Then he turned and faced Sunggyu, and just as he closed his eyes, Sunggyu rubbed his nose against Woohyun’s and kissed the very tip of it. The last thing Sunggyu saw was the trace of a smile on Woohyun’s lips. After closing his eyes, he heard the tiniest toot and was about to literally bleat like a lamb but Woohyun just pressed his fingers to Sunggyu’s lips and shushed him. They both fell asleep soon after.

 

The next day, Woohyun was playing the Flappy Bird game on his phone, the one he’d been obsessed with for a while, when Sunggyu called him over. He looked up and saw Sunggyu looking around nervously, so he guessed it was serious. 

As he came up to Sunggyu, he saw the leader’s hands were shaking, even though they were in his pockets. It was like his pants were dancing… or like… twitching... which made Woohyun tell himself to shut up and focus on what Sunggyu was actually saying instead of staring at his crotch. 

“... I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate how you’re always there for me and… uh… you’re just a great person to be around. Yeah. And I know this is going to sound weird… But um. I really… Ah, this is really frustrating…”

“Take your time.” Woohyun nodded, glancing at Sunggyu’s still shaking hands. Woohyun swore he could whack someone by accident, so he decided to hold his hands to calm him down. This had the opposite effect, meaning that Sunggyu’s hands started shaking even more. Woohyun saw the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. What was going on? Wait….

Woohyun recalled the night before, when he woke up to find Sunggyu pressed up against his back in bed and his arm hugging Woohyun. He had pretended to be asleep, but minutes later, he found Sunggyu in the corner inhaling and exhaling like a soon-to-be father guiding his wife through labor. 

He hadn’t said anything at the time, but everything began to click into place and the gears in his head began working. Did Sunggyu… LIKE HIM?

“I don’t want this to affect our relationship in any way,” Sunggyu bit down on his lower lip. “Okay, I’m just gonna say it.”

Hoe, don’t do it, Woohyun thought.

“I really like you. In fact, I love you.”

Oh my god. Woohyun looked at an imaginary camera like he was on The Office. Sunggyu nodded, looking towards the floor. Wait a minute, Woohyun thought. This had to be a joke right? There was no way Sunggyu was ‘in love’ with him. He started laughing.

“Why the fuck you lyin’, why you always lyin, mMMMOH MY GOD, stoP FUuUUCKinG LYiN,” he sang. 

“No, seriously. If I could spend the rest of my life with someone, I’d choose you,” Sunggyu said, his ears turning red. 

“What are we?” 

Sunggyu knit his brows (he’d been practicing a lot lately) and pondered for a moment, puffing out his lips. 

“I guess if you feel the same way, then maybe… we could be together? Like… as a couple?”

“Haha, and then what?” Woohyun smiled, winking at Sunggyu. Sunggyu started to stutter but Woohyun just sealed his lips with a kiss. 

 

“Is everyone ready?” 

“No, Sunggyu hasn’t come yet.”

“Why has he been late to rehearsals lately?”

“I wonder what’s taking him so long.”

“Where’s Woohyun?”

“I don’t know, the last time I saw him, he was heading into Sunggyu’s dressing room.”

Sunggyu finally arrived, panting and making grimaces as he leaned on a chair, exhausted from running. 

“Hey, what happened? Why are you all sweaty?” Dongwoo asked him. “This is the second time this has happened. Even Hoya arrived earlier than you.” 

“Sorry” was the only response the others got as Sunggyu dashed into his dressing room, but not before Woohyun walked out and checked him out. 

“WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOOSE,” he pointed at Sunggyu’s feet. He was wearing socks with some weird sandals, a pair that only Satan himself would wear. 

“What? They’re my shoes,” Sunggyu said, walking past him and into the room to get ready. The rest of the members just sighed. Grandpa Gyu never understood the meme references Woohyun made.

 

Infinite was appearing on an American show and each member was going over the questions as if their lives depended on it. They murmured to each other about who should answer which question, even though some questions were directed towards a specific member. For those, they decided the member that was being asked would vaguely answer it. Since Woohyun wasn’t feeling well that day, the members decided he would only answer one question. Woohyun wrote down the answer on his hand very lightly, so it wouldn’t be noticeable on camera. The show started and the members couldn’t contain their excitement. 

“So, we’re here today with INFINITE! Everyone give them a huge round of applause! Now, you’re all here on the show today because of your new album, is that correct?”

The members nodded and Sunggyu started talking about the concept and style of music they’re heading towards. Standing behind him was Woohyun, who kept staring at the back of Sunggyu’s head. His hair was styled similarly to his bright red hair for his first solo album. It was really nice, that red hair.

Suddenly, Sungjong nudged Woohyun with his elbow, signalling that it was his turn to speak. 

“Uh, sorry, what was the question?” Woohyun asked. 

“Who’s the member you’re closest to, or the one who you love to spend time with?”

“I love…” Woohyun looked at the smudged writing on his hand, “Snail Glue.” The hosts laughed. “What was that? Snail Glue?” Woohyun started sweating nervously. 

“I, uh... I mean Sunggyu!”

“Ah, that’s funny. You’re really funny, Woo-hyun,” one of the hosts guffawed at him with his horrible American accent.

“Thanks Obama,” Woohyun blurted out.

“Uh…. okay, moving on…” The host Woohyun was talking to continued, scratching his combover with a bitten fingernail.

Woohyun almost died in embarrassment. Not only was he exhausted, but now he’d pretty much made a fool of himself on American television.

“All right, thank you guys for coming! We loved having you on here.” The hosts wrapped up the show and said their goodbyes. 

Afterwards, as Woohyun was mentally setting himself on fire, Sunggyu walked over and asked him if he was okay. Woohyun nodded. As long as Sunggyu was there, he would be.

 

It was concert night. Woohyun was nervous and excited for the concert because it was the last one they’d be doing for a while. Until they announce their encore concert, of course. Then it starts right back up again. 

Anyways, to get to the point, Sunggyu looked really good. Like, REALLY good. Woohyun couldn’t even believe their leader looked so FLAWLESS. They wore pretty much the same clothes at the beginning of every concert, and Woohyun knew Sunggyu’s outfit by heart. A black graphic printed shirt, a leather jacket with a chain zipper on both sides, tight black skinny jeans, and those really cool leather fingerless gloves that makes anyone look badass. He saw this every night. But JUST for this concert…. Sunggyu looked so hot. Woohyun had no other words to explain. He looked HOT. His eyeliner made his eyes look even more intense. His spiked earrings could pierce through Woohyun’s heart. And his hair. His HAIR. The stylists did a wonderful job on his hair. His bangs were up for once in such a long time, moussed to perfection. It looked like his hair was entirely made of FLAMES AND-

“Woohyun, close your mouth. You’re about to drool all over the place,” Hoya nudged him with his elbow. It caused Woohyun to snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity, now he’d fallen and he can’t get up. Before he could reach for his LifeAlert, Hoya helped him up and dusted off his black denim jacket. 

“Dude, tone it down. Seriously,” Hoya glared at Woohyun. Biting his lip, Woohyun knew he was right. Right now he needed to focus on the concert, and not on his slowly rising erection.

“I can help you with that,” Hoya mumbled, quickly glancing down.

“What.”

“What.” Hoya repeated, scratching the back of his head. “I think. I think, uh, Dongwoo called me, I’m just gonna… I’m gonna go.”

Woohyun nodded, wondering why Hoya was acting so weird lately.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and before he could react, Sunggyu started whispering in his ear. Woohyun’s heart fluttered. He didn’t even hear what Sunggyu said because he was so focused on how close his lips were to his ear. Honestly, Woohyun could just turn his head the slightest bit and just kiss him… but soon enough, Sunggyu was walking away to the stage, taking Woohyun with him. 

 

After the concert ended (and praying that he wouldn’t get a hard on in front of the thousands of fans in the arena), Woohyun dragged Sunggyu into their dressing rooms. He checked to see if the coast was clear, and when it was, Woohyun stared at Sunggyu like a mountain lion stalking its prey. Sunggyu knit his brows (he’d actually gotten a lot better than last time) and felt nervous under Woohyun’s gaze. The younger one noticed how tense Sunggyu felt so he told himself to calm down. But as soon as his lips made contact with Sunggyu, he couldn’t stop.

“You. Are so. Gorgeous,” Woohyun mumbled in between kisses. He basically smothered Sunggyu in them, starting from his lips, to his nose, to his cheeks, and right to the spot where Sunggyu liked most: the area just under his ear, below his jaw. Although Sunggyu was exhausted from the concert, he was clearly enjoying Woohyun’s little whines as he continued his kiss attack. But right as Woohyun reached the part he liked most, Sunggyu wanted to stop. 

“W-Woohyun,” Sunggyu’s breath hitched a little and he chuckled nervously. What if someone was watching? 

“Woohyun.” Sunggyu gently but firmly pushed the younger one away, keeping him at an arm’s length distance. Woohyun whined, and it became clear to Sunggyu that he wanted to go further. His pants were basically threatening to be torn open. “Someone can see us,” Sunggyu warned him. Knowing Woohyun, he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. 

“Later, later,” Sunggyu promised. “Just let us get home.” Woohyun, with glassy eyes and strawberry red cheeks, nodded. 

However, once they got home, (and Woohyun should have known, honestly) Sunggyu said he was tired.

“Okay… that sounds fake, but okay,” Woohyun sneered, narrowing his eyes at Sunggyu as the leader went into his room, locking it behind him. He thought back to what Hoya said before, and for a split second, Woohyun actually considered going to him, but then shook the idea out of his head. Sighing, Woohyun decided he’d try again.

 

The next time Woohyun saw Sunggyu, he almost cried. He just kept getting prettier every day. Sunggyu could bat his eyelashes once and create a whirlwind of love. His cheeks were flushed for some reason, probably from the way Woohyun kept staring at him - which the younger one didn’t mind, to be honest.

Woohyun approached Sunggyu and asked him to follow him into the bathroom so they could finally get some action, but Sunggyu stuttered, saying he had to go talk to Sungjong about something. 

“Sure, Jan,” Woohyun scoffed as he watched the other run away like the chicken he was. He’d get him next time for sure.

 

“Sunggyu,” Woohyun sighed, pooped out from chasing after the older one all day. Sunggyu had been avoiding Woohyun the entire day, the little gerbil. Okay, maybe it was understandable because Woohyun had been getting more restless as the days passed by… and maybe it was totally okay because Sunggyu probably wasn’t ready for it…. but he hadn’t even let Woohyun touch him. No cuddling, no back hugs, no neck nuzzles, nothing. Woohyun considered that cruel, honestly. It also didn’t help that he kept getting distracted every few minutes to get a good look at Sunggyu during the choreo. 

“Woohyun,” Sunggyu scowled at him after they’d all taken a break. “Stop looking at me and fix the mistakes you’re making instead.”

Woohyun’s death glare didn’t go unnoticed. Sunggyu knew he’d been pretty much begging him to do it, but Sunggyu always made up an excuse to get out of it. He felt bad, he really did. 

“Netflix. And. Chill.” Woohyun’s gaze on Sunggyu never faltered, his words sending a shiver down his spine. What the hell was Netflix and chill? Just watching Netflix? Chilling? 

“Okay, OKAY. Netflix and chill,” Sunggyu agreed. 

That night, Woohyun put on a romantic comedy and as the film began playing, he moved closer and closer to Sunggyu. Woohyun inched his hand towards Sunggyu, trailing his fingers up to his collarbones. Sunggyu was well aware of what Woohyun was doing and he let him. Woohyun started playing with his hair, arranging and parting his bangs and all that jazz. Then he lightly traced Sunggyu’s jawline very, very slowly. Sunggyu licked his lips, clearing his throat and attempting to focus on the film. Then Woohyun started to whisper in his ear, telling him all the things he’d never say out loud. Little by little, Sunggyu’s breathing went from steady to shaky. Woohyun’s lips made their way to That Spot and Sunggyu was biting his bottom lip, not letting any sounds escape his throat. He did though, once Woohyun was straddling his lap and giving him hickies down his neck.

“O-okay… Let’s -” Sunggyu gasped when Woohyun grinded on him. “Bedroom. Now.” Woohyun smirked, gladly guiding his boyfriend to his bed (silently thanking whoever managed to get separate hotel rooms that night for each member) and gently pushing him onto it. 

“Are you sure?” Woohyun asked Sunggyu, making eye contact with him. 

Licking his lips, Sunggyu nodded like a bobblehead. Then he flipped both of them over, with Woohyun on the bottom. 

“Are you sure?” Sunggyu tilted his head, lightly chuckling. 

“Just. Do it. DO IT,” Woohyun groaned. “Yesterday you said tomorrow, so just DO IT!”

Sunggyu couldn’t stop smiling. He brushed Woohyun’s hair away from his sticky forehead and laughed. 

“No, what are you waiting for? Just. DO IT,” Woohyun almost yelled. Sunggyu shut him up (not really) by repeating the same actions Woohyun did to him on the couch earlier. Soon, their clothes were on the floor and the rest of the night went really well for the both of them. 

 

“We need to talk.” Dongwoo was practically glaring at both Woohyun and Sunggyu. He’d never been this serious. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. What’s up?” Sunggyu answered for the both of them. The rest of the members looked just as annoyed as Dongwoo. 

“You two have been playing around with each other since a couple months ago,” he started. “And it’s been REALLY obvious and fans are picking up on it. You need to either stop or at least bring whatever you’re doing down to a minimum.”

“I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Woohyun scoffed, shaking his head. 

“What are you talking about?” Sunggyu said, genuinely not understanding what Dongwoo was saying.

“We know you’re gay for each other.” Sungyeol, telling it like it is since 1991. 

“I’m not gay,” Woohyun said.

“You were in a relationship with another man,” Myungsoo clearly stated.

“You got me there,” Woohyun said.

“YOU CHEATED ON ME?” Sunggyu roared. Who knew a hamster could be so vicious?

“No, oh my god,” Woohyun said, comforting Sunggyu. “He means you.”

“Oh,” Sunggyu said. “Well… we’ll be less affectionate in public.”

“And more affectionate in private,” Woohyun smirked, patting Sunggyu’s booty. His treasure chest contained a lot of gold, which Woohyun admired greatly. 

 

“Harder,” Woohyun moaned. 

“I’m TRYING,” Sunggyu groaned.

“HARDER.”

“Goddamn it, you do it then,” Sunggyu scoffed, rolling his eyes. They’d been trying to open a pickle jar for the past half hour and nothing seemed to be working. Five minutes later, Woohyun, although he tried with all his might, still couldn’t open the jar.

“You know what, forget the pickles," Sunggyu sighed angrily. “Come here.” For some reason, he was getting really turned on.

“No, I almost. Got. IT,” Woohyun grunted. Spoiler alert: he didn’t.

“Woohyuunnnnn.”

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Woohyun sighed, putting down the pickle jar. He couldn’t even remember why he wanted pickles in the first place. 

“Let’s go,” Sunggyu said, grabbing Woohyun’s hand and dragging him to his room, locking it behind him. All the other members had left, so it was just the two of them, but Sunggyu liked to make sure. Sunggyu took off his shirt and Woohyun immediately smiled, knowing what was coming next. 

“Damn, Sunggyu, back at it again with those abs,” he smirked.

“Thanks for noticing,” Sunggyu blushed, looking at the ground. Once he looked back up, Woohyun was inches away from his face. And then his famous kiss attacks started. Clothes went flying everywhere and the narrator left the scene before things got too wild. The last thing heard was Woohyun singing, “I came in LIKE A WREEEEEECKING BALL” and Sunggyu telling him to shut up and kiss him. 

 

“Woohyun, we need to talk.” The blond’s blood ran cold. Sunggyu’s tone was completely serious, a contrast of his casual, humorous tone he’d normally have while talking to Woohyun. It wasn’t his fault, it was Woohyun’s. He had been really distant lately, and it had taken a toll on the older one. Sunggyu had been more restless, more bitter, more angry. On top of all that, Sunggyu had just released a solo album and the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes were clearly a huge sign that he wasn’t feeling well. 

“What’s wrong? Why do you keep on avoiding me? Why won’t you talk to me? Am I doing something wrong? Tell me so I can fix it.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Woohyun muttered, not daring to look into the leader’s eyes. They could literally burn your soul, which is why every time Hoya sensed the evil eye, he just closed his eyes. His soul had already been diminished enough. 

“No, it’s not ‘nothing’. Something is wrong, and I want to know why. I don’t like fighting.” Woohyun rolled his eyes. He was making a big deal out of nothing. Woohyun just wanted to be left alone because he knew that being all over Sunggyu would cause problems. 

“Are you okay?” Sunggyu pressed on.

“I’m fine,” Woohyun said. What he meant to say was for Sunggyu to leave him alone so he could sort out his feelings so he could be seen in public with him again without stirring up any weird articles online. He just didn’t know how to put his thoughts into words.

“Are you sure?” The older one started to get on Woohyun’s nerves. 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Woohyun stated firmly, practically gritting his teeth. 

“It doesn’t feel okay to me. Did you just roll your eyes? I’m trying to fix things between us, why aren’t you listening to me?”

“Remember when you had a life and stopped making bitchy comments about mine?” An extremely pissed off Woohyun left, leaving a hurt Sunggyu speechless and wondering what the fuck just happened. 

 

For pretty much the whole week, Sunggyu had strayed away from everyone, making up excuses here and there to get out of situations. He spent most of his time either sleeping, playing on his phone, or practicing. Anything to keep his mind off of Woohyun. 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Sungyeol asked him one day when everyone had decided to go out to lunch. It was just the two of them in the room at the time and Sungyeol was just about to leave to go with the others.

“Yeah,” Sunggyu said disinterestedly. 

“Sunggyu. Seriously.”

“What do you want me to say? That I’m not okay? What will you do?” Sunggyu looked up from his phone to see Sungyeol’s expression and immediately regretted it. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine, just go.” 

As soon as Sungyeol closed the door, Sunggyu sighed heavily. He went into his room, locked the door, and closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep sooner than he would cry. 

The rest of the members arrived home a while later, bringing Sunggyu his favorite meal in hopes of cheering their leader up. 

“Sunggyu! We brought home your favorite,” Sungjong said in a singsong voice. He knocked on his door, but when Sunggyu opened the door, Sungjong’s smile faltered. Sunggyu’s face looked puffy, his cheeks stained with tears, his lips pulled into a permanent frown, and his eyes completely lifeless. 

“Thanks.” Sunggyu took the box from Sungjong and closed the door, locking it again. The whole room had gotten silent. Everyone looked at Woohyun as he nervously played with his hands. It was time to talk.

 

“Sunggyu,” Woohyun whispered. He couldn’t hear anything behind the locked door. “Sunggyu, please open the door. I need to talk to you.”

No response.

“You used to call me on my cell phone,” Woohyun sighed. “Late night when you need my love… and I know when that hotline bling…. That can only mean one thing.”

He heard the shower turn on, most likely to block out Woohyun’s voice. 

“Sunggyu, please. Please. Open the door.” He heard another door close and realized it was the bathroom door inside Sunggyu’s room. Woohyun kept trying. And trying. And trying. His voice got so hoarse that he could barely talk anymore, and by then, Sunggyu had turned off the shower and most likely gone to bed. It was getting late anyway, and Woohyun knew Sunggyu had a fansign meeting tomorrow. Suddenly, he had a great idea. 

 

Sunggyu woke up the following day and put on his happy face. As soon as he opened the door, a blond Woohyun fell onto the ground. He had been sleeping there the entire night, and apparently, still hadn’t woken up. Sunggyu sighed, bringing over his pillow and a light blanket to drape over his boyfriend. Could he still call Woohyun his boyfriend? Were they even together at this point? 

Sunggyu shook the thoughts out of his mind, focusing on the fan event instead. It was a two day event, so he’d have to stay overnight at a hotel. He was actually grateful for that, since he wouldn’t have to see Woohyun. 

Once he got there, Sunggyu felt the excitement run through his veins. As he was getting his makeup and hair done, the chattering around him increased, blocking all the things racing through his mind.

It was time to begin the event.

 

The fans gave him so many things, ranging from flower crowns to keychains to letters to stuffed animals, and he loved every single one of them. 

During the break, Sunggyu checked his messages, most of them being from Woohyun. 

Namu: Sunggyuuuuuuuu  
Namu: Hey :(  
Namu: I’m sorry :(

Most of them were voicemails, which Sunggyu decided to listen to after the event was over. 

Once Sunggyu opened the door to his hotel room, he saw a basket of flowers sitting on the drawer. As he got closer, he saw a note with “I love you” written on it. As he was getting ready to go to bed, he checked his voicemail- not because he missed Woohyun’s voice… because he wanted to hear what the other said.

“Hello from the other siiiiiiiiide, I must’ve called a thousand tiiiiiiiiiimes, to tell you I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done…” Woohyun sang through the voicemail. Sunggyu yawned, listening to the next voicemail that Woohyun left him.

“Sunggyu… I miss you… I love you… Come home soon.” The leader sighed, clicking on the next one.

“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you…” At this, he rolled his eyes. Next.

“Your boyfriend loves you! He promises never to make you feel bad ever again!” Sunggyu scoffed, shaking his head at how ridiculous Woohyun always was. 

Sunggyu clicked another one, and this time it sounded a bit more serious. “Honestly… I’ve been a real jerk lately… and I know you’re angry at me and I’m so, so sorry. You’re probably too busy or tired right now, but please know that I’ll do anything to make it right between us. I promise.” 

This time, Sunggyu bit his lip. As much as he wanted to hate Woohyun for doing this to him, he knew the younger one would always come through for him. They were a team, after all. 

“By the way, you forgot your lucky charm.” SHIT. Did he really? Sunggyu checked his pockets and realized Woohyun was right. 

“I’ll send someone to bring it tomorrow, so don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure today went by fine... I love you! See you soon.” 

 

The next day at the fansign, Sunggyu looked a little brighter and happier, which comforted the fans a little more. Rumors had been going around that Sunggyu wasn’t feeling well lately, and having those rumors circulate wasn’t beneficial for anyone, really. 

Sunggyu was nervously waiting for the event to begin, and Woohyun said he’d send someone to give his good luck charm to him, but everyone was rushing around and doing their own thing while Sunggyu awkwardly stood there. Finally, someone approached him, but before Sunggyu could ask him for the good luck charm, he was told the event was starting and to go onstage. 

As nervous as he was, Sunggyu obliged and walked to the stage to meet the fans. As it started, his focus shifted to the fans and their wonderful trinkets. It had just been five minutes until he saw a mysterious figure come on stage. The person was wearing a large trench coat, which seemed really chunky, and had an unusual, bulky body shape. He looked closely and realized the person’s hair was blond, but couldn’t quite make out their face, only the sharp, pointy nose - one that could, quite frankly, kill him, if the person decided to peck him with it- that seemed to poke out from between their wide brimmed hat. 

“Hello!” Sunggyu cheerily smiled.

“Hi,” the person, who Sunggyu assumed was a man, responded. “I’m here for uh…”

“For…. Kim Sunggyu, right?” Sunggyu chuckled. 

“Kim Sunggyu? Hah, what a loser, what a-” the man tripped, causing hundreds of photos of Sunggyu to fall onto the ground. “W-what a fucking dweeb, I- these aren’t mine, I’m just-” He started gathering up the photos while frantically sweating. “Listen, I just- listen, fuck-” This time, even more photos spilled from his trench coat, along with the kissed and signed 27 album from Weekly Idol. “Shit. Fuck, I’m holding them for a friend, just LISTEN.” 

Sunggyu stifled his laughs, but ended up sputtering and eventually cackling. 

“Woohyun, I know it’s you,” Sunggyu got up from his chair and walked over to him, picking up the remaining photos. “Where’d you get all of these anyway?” 

The blond was blushing furiously, attempting to cover his face with the flappy part of his coat, since his hat had fallen to the ground. He mumbled something along the lines of “I’ve been saving these for a while now” and Sunggyu pretended not to hear him. 

“Oh, and here’s your lucky charm,” he said, taking out the little bracelet that Sunggyu always kept with him.

“Thanks,” Sunggyu smiled. 

“Um… I’ll just- I’ll be going. Now,” Woohyun cleared his throat, getting up and dusting himself off. He placed his hat on top of his head again, but before he could leave, Sunggyu grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay,” Sunggyu pleaded. He didn’t want him to leave so suddenly. Sunggyu needed to let Woohyun know how much he loved him. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m just going backstage. We still need to sort things out,” Woohyun winked at the older one. Sunggyu yelped when Woohyun smacked his butt, glaring at him as he walked into the dark abyss that was behind the curtains. 

Sunggyu felt more at ease once he knew Woohyun was there, and the rest of the day went by smoothly.

 

“So.”

“So…”

Sunggyu daringly placed his hand against the wall, right next to Woohyun’s head, causing the younger one to freeze up. Moving closer, Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at Woohyun, giving him the deadliest glare of all glares that he’d ever given. It was so terrifying that Woohyun’s heart began beating faster. 

“Tell me why you thought being a total ass was a good idea,” Sunggyu said, his tone calm and casual. Woohyun just stared back at him, unmoving. 

“Actually, let’s start with why you were avoiding me,” the older one smiled. And it wasn’t one of those nice, genuine smiles, it was one of those “you’re fucked and you know it” smiles. 

Woohyun sighed. “It’s because, like. Dongwoo… he said we need to stop… being all over each other in public, so I just thought…” 

“So you thought staying away from me in private would help?” Sunggyu tilted his head. Oh god. This was bad.

“No, oh my god, it’s just… I was scared,” Woohyun said, his voice small. 

“Scared that… people would notice?”

“Yeah.” Sunggyu sighed. Woohyun’s puppy dog eyes were too adorable to resist being angry at.

“Woohyun, you do realize that I feel the same, too, right? That’s why I prefer to be private about everything. It’s why I lock my door every time I go into my room. It’s why I don’t like PDA. It’s why I limit myself when you… you know,” Sunggyu vaguely gestured, and Woohyun laughed. 

“You’re not alone,” Sunggyu brushed aside some strands of Woohyun’s hair, cupping his cheek. 

“So…” Woohyun said shyly, “does this mean we’re back together?”

“Yeah.” The blond one blushed and pecked Sunggyu’s cheek. 

“You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

 

“Sunggyu… open up,” Woohyun leaned against the door frame. He didn’t hear the doorknob click and fell forward, right onto Sunggyu’s chest. Sunggyu immediately caught the whiff of alcohol on his boyfriend.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Instead of responding with words, Woohyun responded by promptly crying onto the other’s shirt. 

“Nooooo…” he whined, hiccupping. Sunggyu didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to do? 

“Why not?” That was apparently the wrong question to ask, because Woohyun then started babbling on about how life is unfair and how he hated everything and wanted to spend the rest of his life in a cave with a gorilla because that would be so much easier. 

“Gorilla?”

“YeeEEESSSS, a goirlrla. And you have to be there too. To prote- *hic* - protect me,” Woohyun moaned on and on. He started to get louder and louder each time he spoke and Sunggyu was worried the rest of the building would wake up. 

“Hey, hey, shhhh… Shh Woohyun, we can’t be too loud.”

“BUY MY SILENCE. PERMANENTLY. FOR $8000 A MONTH, I WILL STOP.” Sunggyu sighed, glaring at the younger one with annoyance burning in his eyes. 

“Let’s go to sleep,” Sunggyu guided Woohyun to his room and settled him down on his bed. 

“Do you love me?” Woohyun whispered. 

“Of course.” Sunggyu tucked him in, kissing his forehead. 

“Because I love you, bitch.” Sunggyu’s eyes almost popped out of his head. Oh yeah, he forgot Woohyun curses when he’s drunk. “And I ain’t ever gonna stop loving you… biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch.”

“Ok Woohyun. Sleep, you’re gonna wake up tomorrow and regret it.”

“Not if I’m with you.” The older one rolled his eyes and told Woohyun to close his. 

 

The morning after was pretty much dreadful, and Woohyun DID regret it, despite being with Sunggyu. Woohyun had the worst headache he’d ever had - even worse than the time he challenged Sungyeol to see how long they could go without sleep. 

(Needless to say, it was the stupidest thing they’d ever done.)

The morning after was also horrible for Sunggyu, mainly because everytime he tried to help the younger one, Woohyun would push him away and tell him he’s fine and then continue vomiting into the toilet. 

Woohyun had actually gotten a fever as well, so that wasn't helping at all. He took many naps that day, sometimes waking up to find Sunggyu pressing a cold wet cloth to his forehead to cool him down. He didn’t eat much of anything, but Sunggyu still managed to force feed him some canned soup. It tasted like dirt and water and Woohyun’s eyes were stinging and his head was pounding and Sunggyu kept rolling his eyes so much that Woohyun thought it’d be stuck like that forever. 

“We’re going out tomorrow,” Sunggyu said.

“Where?”

“Somewhere.” So clear, so precise. Woohyun didn’t even bother at this point. He felt like he was dying and questioned whether he’d see the light of day tomorrow.

“You will, stop overreacting.” Woohyun didn’t realize he’d said that out loud.

“Well you did. Just rest, we’re going to be walking a lot tomorrow.” Sunggyu? Walking? A lot? That would be a sight to see.

Sunggyu didn’t respond.

The following day, the leader gathered all the members and told them they were going camping. It was time to just take a break and sit down and just breathe and take in nature for a while. Their schedules were free for once, so it was honestly a great time for them to spend time together. 

“We’re gonna be camping at this site here, so we can pretty much walk around anywhere, but let’s all meet up for a bonfire at around sunset, okay?” Everyone agreed and teamed up with other members: Sungyeol and Myungsoo were together while Dongwoo, Hoya, and Sungjong decided to be a group. That left Woohyun with Sunggyu, which was exactly what the both of them wanted.

Infinite parted their separate ways, each group going off in a different direction. Sunggyu and Woohyun walked together into the woods. Neither of them said a word to each other; the sounds of leaves crunching beneath their feet was enough to fill the space. 

“It’s really nice today,” Sunggyu said, glancing around the greenery. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Woohyun nodded. “Why’d you want to come here though?”

“I don’t know. I just thought it would be nice to spend time together.”

Woohyun hummed, intertwining their hands together. The birds were chirping and everything seemed peaceful for a while. 

“Thank you. For yesterday, I mean. And also the night before.”

“I gotchu, don’t worry.”

They kept walking and at some point Sunggyu fell and Woohyun couldn't stop cackling about how he missed the biggest tree stump when it was right there. 

(Karma got the best of him when Woohyun accidentally stepped into a pile of deer droppings just a few seconds later.)

By the time sunset arrived, everyone was in a good mood (minus Sungjong because Dongwoo and Hoya decided to ditch him at some point for some... strange... reason), and the bonfire began and everyone started roasting marshmallows because Woohyun actually pleaded Sunggyu to buy them (“the jumbo ones, Gyu, pLEAAASSSSEEEEEE? They’re the best, they’re so big and fluffy please”). But he forgot the graham crackers and chocolate, so everyone was eating sticky marshmallows, something they hadn’t done since they were young. Sunggyu had planned to leave around midnight, but the rest of the group convinced him to stay until dawn. 

That way, everyone got to see the constellations. 

“The stars look beautiful tonight,” Sunggyu smiled, glancing at Woohyun. 

“Mmm.”

“You know who else is beautiful?” Sunggyu’s smile widened. 

Woohyun blushed. “Who?”

“Me, I’m the beautiful one,” Myungsoo butted in. 

“Nice!” Sungyeol high fived the anime nerd and Myungsoo burst out laughing.

“That was good, right?!”

“Totally.”

“Can you all be quiet?”

“LOOK THERE’S A SHOOTING STAR!”

“Stop getting everyone’s hopes up Sungyeol.”

“I love you guys,” Sunggyu let out a sigh. Woohyun was clinging onto him like a koala, Myungsoo the Sloth was climbing Sungyeol the Tree, Hoya and Dongwoo were laughing like the hyenas they were and Sungjong the Ferocious Bunny was just watching over them all. And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to credit Kaitlin (kmsgyu.tumblr.com) for actually coming up with one of the memes (it's "[woohyun voice] kim sunggyu??? nah what a loser what a - [trips] [hundreds of thousands of photos of sunggyu spill out of jacket] w-what a fuckign dweeb - i these arent mine im just [gathering them up frantically sweating] listen i just listen- fuck [thousands of pictures of sunggyu scatter across the floor along with the kissed and signed 27 album from weekly idol] shit fcuk im holding them for a friend j u ST LISTEN" but I just put it into sentences.) AND one other person but I honestly don't know who wrote it so if anyone knows please tell me so I can give credit to them (it was the "sunggyu: you know who's beautiful?/woohyun: *blushing* who?/myungsoo, out of nowhere: me, I'm the beautiful one"). Obviously I didn't make up the memes, but the situations where I used them ARE. If that makes any sense.  
> ALSO ONE LAST THING: Tell me what you thought of it! I'm really curious to see what parts you liked.  
> EDIT: turns out, Kaitlin aka kmsgyu.tumblr.com also did the other meme, so credit goes to her!


End file.
